


Star Sky

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Different Worlds, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Silly, aw yis, two steps from hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Here we areRiding the skyPainting the night with sunYou and I, Mirrors of lightTwin flames of fireLit in another time and placeTwo Steps From Hell





	1. Sky and Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Another little experiment. Don't know if I'll continue this or not.
> 
> Once again to the random person(s) leaving kudos: thanks! I really wonder who you are. I feel like there are not many PoTF shippers out there xD  
> Feel free to drop by at my tumblr ;)

_Here we are_

_Riding the sky_

_Painting the night with sun_

_You and I, Mirrors of light_

_Twin flames of fire_

_Lit in another time and place_

 

Marko, child of the Sun, kid of the famous Sunmaker.

He is standing on the edge of his world. The Sky.

 

Jari, the son of a simple fisherman.

He is standing on the edge of his world. The Sea.

 

 

He is sitting in the Tower. He cannot leave that place even though he wants to.

Now that his father has passed away, Marko needs to look after the Sun. He needs to make sure the Sun will come up each morning and go down each evening.

Longingly he gazes out of the large windows: they start at the floor and almost reach up to the ceiling. Although the spectacular dance of the stars can be seen in all their splendor from within the safe walls of the tower, Marko wishes he could go outside for once.

 

 

When Jari tries to count all the stars that fill the sky while he is laying in his hammock, he wonders when he will ever see the Land again. He has forgotten how grass between his toes feels. He has forgotten how the flowers of the Land smell. Although he kind of misses it, his heart belongs to the sea. He likes the smell of the salt of the water. He can hardly believe how thin the line between the sky and the earth is while being on the water. It feels like he is floating around on one giant mirror. Every day he gets stunned by the beauty of the fishes he encounters when diving. And at night, he tries to understand the mystery that lays right underneath him. He wonders what kind of magical creatures live at the bottom of an unfathomable deep sea. For Jari, there is no fear: only wonder and astonishment.   

 

 

That night, Marko is getting really restless and as the idiom says: curiosity killed the cat.

The youngster runs down the stairs. By the time he finally reaches the first floor, he is breathless.

‘Why does the tower have to be so tall’, he groans out loud while catching his breath.

Eventually he stands up and carefully opens the door. It creaks annoyingly. Just a few minutes, Marko promises himself. Nothing less, nothing more.

 As long as he doesn’t leave Floating Rock everything should be fine and no one would miss him.

Playfully he runs around the tower, jumping and hopping. There are some fireflies dancing around the young man.

 When he walks to the border of Floating Rock, it makes Marko a bit dizzy. He looks over the edge and it’s like he is staring into nothingness: one big void. To feel less nauseous, he sits down and lets his legs dangle over the edge.

And then he just sits there. He takes in the fresh night air and simply gazes into the darkness.

Suddenly Marko sees the stars move. Like really fast. He quickly goes sit on his knees and leans over the mainland. The stars are forming a strange shape. When Marko peers more deeply, he notices a face. It isn’t his own.

 

 

As soon as his legs start to fall asleep, Jari gets out of his hammock. He paces up and down the deck. He is tired, yet he doesn’t want to sleep already. Lazily he lets his arms dangle over the railing and stares into the deep blue. Is it just his imagination or are the stars shining brighter than usual? Anyway, the way the water reflects the stars, makes it look like the water is made of silver liquid.

If nature wasn’t magical enough for Jari, now something new happens. The waves start to form a tumultuous whirlpool. Luckily for the sailor the sea doesn’t swallow his boat.

Flabbergasted Jari keeps his eyes locked with the phenomenon.

And inside the whirlpool he remarks an unfamiliar face. Another man is looking at him. Jari waves but the other man isn’t waving back. Maybe the man is looking at something behind Jari? The mariner looks behind him but doesn’t see anything special. When he returns his look at the water, the face is still there. He waves again. This time, the other man waves back. He even smiles.

Jari wonders if the stranger can hear him too. He decides to at least try to communicate with the other man.

 

 

‘Hey, friendly stranger! Can you hear me?’

-‘Yes, I can! Wow, this is strange!’

‘Hehe, I know, right? You can call me Jari! What’s your name?’

-‘People call me Marko.’

‘Nice to meet you, Marko. Do you know what this is?’

‘This place? You mean how can we talk to each other? How can we see each other?’

‘Yep. It’s strange, isn’t it?’

-‘Definitely. Magically, I like it, though. Gives me some change in my dull life.’

‘Define dull?’

-‘I’m a child of the Sun.’

‘Hm, never heard of that. Are you from… the sun?’

-‘Well, kind of. It’s difficult to explain. Anyway, I need to look after the Sun. Make sure she’s up every morning and stuff. Sounds thrilling, but the job keeps me from going outside. Heck, I can’t even set foot on Floating Rock itself. That’s the name of the place I live.’

‘Whoa! Well, nothing interesting coming from my side though. I live my life at sea. It’s been years since I’ve last seen my Land. I kind of miss it but I wouldn’t want to live on the Land forever.’

-‘Nothing interesting? I’ve never seen the sea! What’s it like? I can hardly imagine so much water surrounding me!’

‘Hehe. When it’s nighttime here at sea, it’s like you’re floating on the stars. Because the stars get reflected on it, you see? I like to liken the sea to a huge mirror. When I look into the water, I normally only see my own face reflected, but this time I saw you instead!’

-‘So, maybe that’s the reason we can see and talk to each other! The sea: it’s like… like, like a portal!’

‘Maybe. I like that idea.’

 

The idea of a portal to another world sounds tempting. Maybe he should give it a try.

He doesn’t really have anything to lose so. Without further ado, Jari jumps overboard. When he makes contact with the water, he hears swishes everywhere. He also hears the other man scream.

 

 

Marko still can’t believe the other person just jumped into the water. In a reflex he jumps too, hoping to save the other guy. And as he falls, he realizes Jari can probably swim. For god’s sake, he is a _sailor_!

Marko becomes weightless and suddenly the falling stops and he is just _floating_. And it’s like he reaches the bottom of the universe. He can see his own reflection. The image blurs. Jari appears on the other side. He smiles at Marko.

The new Sunmaker can now take a closer look at the friendly stranger. He looks handsome and cute at the same time. He wants to touch the other man’s cheek. He wonders if people from a different “world” feel the same.

 

-‘Y- you’re pretty.’

‘Oh, thanks but I think you should look into a mirror!’

-‘No, but really, you’re pretty! Also I wished we could go live in each other’s world!’

                                               ‘Yeah, same. Living in a skyworld? Sounds awesome!’

-‘And you then? You’re surrounded by water only! That seems pretty cool too. And that’s coming from someone who has never seen an ocean before!’

‘But do you think we are able to?’

-‘Go to each other’s world?’

‘Yes.’

-‘Maybe. Do you think we can break the mirror?’

‘Maybe. We can try, right?’

-‘Okay, but what if it really breaks? Isn’t anyone of us going to die? By the impact, I mean.’

‘That’s a risk we should take then. But this whole event is surreal already so…’

-‘You’re right. Let’s do it.’

 

 

As soon as his hand touches the reflection, he gets pulled away from it by an unknown force. But the “mirror” does break.

A wave of water gets smashed into Marko’s world and the flow drags him back to Floating Rock.

Before he knows it, he is sitting back on the land. His clothes are soaked and it makes Marko shiver.

When he looks over the edge, he sees nothing. Jari is gone.

In the end, satisfaction brought the cat back.

 

 

Jari gets swung around in the whirlpool until it kind of spews him out. He gasps and breathes heavily when he comes back to the surface. The water suddenly got colder. The boat is still there and he can easily climb on it. When Jari’s back on deck, he quickly goes inside. Once inside, he gets rid of his wet clothes and wraps a towel around himself. After that’s done, he goes outside again. The whirlpool has disappeared. Just like Marko.

Jari hopes the other guy survived their encounter.


	2. Past and Future

_I knew your name_

_I knew your face_

_Your love and grace_

_Past and present now embrace_

_Worlds collide in inner space_

_Unstoppable, the song we play_

The attic is dusty. Everything is simply covered in it. It makes Marko cough.

He curses. If his aunt hears him, he’ll be punished for going here.

He should be doing paperwork instead of hanging around in a place like this.

The young adult wonders what his aunt is hiding here. From what Marko sees already, there’s nothing special: old furniture, some books with yellow, wrinkled pages and useless rubble.

Marko is surprised by the size of the attic. He deemed it to be smaller from the outside.

While he is sneaking around in the abandoned place, he finally stumbles upon an object he thinks is the “forbidden object”.

The object is large and hidden underneath several cloths. Just to be sure, Marko scans his surroundings. There’s no sign to be seen or heard from his aunt. Good.

He tugs at the cloth and discovers a mirror underneath it. There’s no shine to it and there’s a large diagonal crack in it.

  Carefully he rubs over the surface but it doesn’t help.

‘Is this the thing she doesn’t want me to see?’, Marko huffs, slightly disappointed at the revelation.

No monsters, no secret diaries that talk about an affair or fraud. Marko groans and decides to go back to his boring adult life.

Just as he turns his back to the mirror, he hears a faint whisper.

When the young man faces turns around, he can hear the voice clearly. Yet, he cannot see a face.

 

-‘W- who are you? And where are you?’

‘I’m Jari.’

 

Now where did Marko hear that name before? He can’t put his finger on it but he feels like he _knows_ that voice and that name.

He feels confused.

 

-‘Jari, was it, right? Do I know you from somewhere?’

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about? You mean we’ve met already?’

-‘Well, kind of? Oh, I forgot to tell you my name! I’m Marko! Can you see me?’

‘Yes, but you can’t see me or what?’

-‘Nope. So, could you kindly tell me what do you look like?’

‘What can I say? Handsome rogue, standing six foot tall.’

-‘Just hearing that, tells me you’re lying!’

‘You got me there. Yes, I may have lied about my height. I’m actually smaller. And I _might_ not be as handsome or roguish.’

-‘Sounds like you’re actually just a small goofball!’

 

The reply makes Jari giggle. His voice gets echoed throughout the whole building.

It alerts him and it reminds the teenager where he is: in one of those old warehouses.

Why is he there again?

Ah yes, he lost a bet against his friends and now he is in this spooky, abandoned warehouse. After quite some wandering, Jari got really lost and then he found himself in one of the media stores the warehouse had to offer. There he found a mobile phone which, magically, still worked. After messing around with the little device, this stranger showed up in the screen.

And so here Jari is: chatting with someone who looks like he comes from a whole other era.

 

‘Say, Marko, how old are you?’

-‘Sixteen. Pretty old, huh?’

‘Old? I’m also sixteen and they consider me still a kid! What year is it?’

-‘Eh, for what I know it’s the year 1899.’

‘Oh my fucking God!’

  -‘Hey, hey! Don’t curse like that. You simply cannot use the name of our Lord like that!’

‘Why not? We do it all the time, you know? Kids our age?’

-‘I find it hard to believe. But the way you talk, makes me think you’re from the future!’

‘Eh, you could say that. Me? I live in the 21st century. 2013 to be exact.’

-‘That sounds so unrealistic but I believe you. Just like I believe in magic. I’m looking through a mirror by the way. Yet, you’re still invisible to me.’

‘Can’t you just wipe away the dirt? I’m looking at you through a mobile phone.’

-‘It’s not that easy. What’s a mobile phone?’

‘It’s like a phone. Eh, how am I going to explain this? Uh, it looks like a brick.’

-‘A brick?’

‘Yes. But much, much thinner. And it has a square on it, which is the screen.’

-‘I’m sorry, Jari, but I can’t wrap my head around what you’re saying. Our technology isn’t that advanced, you know?’

‘Anyway, doesn’t really matter. I can see you, though. But maybe you are correct about us having met already.’

-‘Oh, okay.’

‘Do you believe in reincarnation?’

-‘I’m supposed to only believe in God and Heaven and Hell but honestly, I see possibilities in being reborn anew. You mean, we’re reincarnating?’

‘Maybe. But still, this doesn’t make any sense. You live in the past and for you, I live in the future!’

-‘I once read about multiple dimensions. Multiple universes. My aunt? She hid that book from me but I managed to steal it from her. She still doesn’t know it yet, hehe.’

‘What if she catches you?’

-‘Punishment. But then again, I’m actually the man of the house now. She won’t be able to give me severe punishment. But just in case, I’d better go now.’

‘Okay, Marko. The best of luck to you!’

-‘Thank you, Jari from The Future. Do you think we’ll meet each other again soon?’

‘You mean in this life or another?’

-‘Both.’

‘Maybe? We could try and meet each other tomorrow around the same time?’

-‘Can do.’

‘Alrighty then! Goodbye!’

-‘Goodbye! Oh by the way, Jari?’

‘Yes?’

-‘Just know I won’t forget about you. Even if I or you don’t return tomorrow that is!’

‘Same goes for you, Marko. I feel there’s a special bond between us.’


	3. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, this fic actually wasn't finished lol. Last update was 26-06 xD
> 
> Never had the motivation nor inspiration to continue.  
> So here is the final chapter. it doesn't make sense and it's kind of rushed. but now i can finally scrap this fic off my to-do list xD

_Burn the page for me_

_I cannot erase the time of sleep_

_I cannot be loved so set me free_

_I cannot deliver your love_

_Or caress your soul so_

 

 

Marko’s head is working overtime as he tries to understand who Jari is and why he seems to appear in his dreams from time to time.

There’s something special about that other guy. He feels connected to him.

No matter when or where or how he lives. That name always seems to play a tune in his head. Over and over again. The familiar voice makes Marko drawn to it.

He wants to find Jari and be with him even though he doesn’t know much about the other guy.

He only knows he is drawn to him but that the man is unreachable.

A strange love tries to bind them but time does not allow it.

It makes Marko wonder if he ever did something wrong and this is the way of being punished.

 

_Turn that page for me_

_I cannot embrace the touch that you give_

_I cannot find solace in your words_

_I cannot deliver you your love_

_Or caress your soul_

 

Jari has met Marko many times and never. He hears the other man. Sometimes he can also see the other man. It looks like they never change.

This stranger makes Jari really believe in miracles and magic.

Every time the two men meet, they cannot touch or their universes will collapse and their worlds will be shattered.

Every time they promise each other to find each other, to reach out to one another.

Sometimes they succeed. Sometimes they fail

But there’s always that, almost hauntingly presence of the other.

_Age to age I feel the call_

_Memory of future dreams_

_You and I, riding the sky_

_Keeping the fire bright_

_From another time and place_

 

Marko sees Jari.

Jari sees Marko.

Sometimes they meet each other in the middle.

 

Sometimes Marko is separated from Jari.

Sometimes Jari is separated from Marko.

 

Their names are engraved in star constellations.

Those constellations bind them forever and never.

 

Their lives entwine in a very special way.

It’s like a lethal dance.

Careful, calculated moves.

Circling one another.

One step wrong and all that ever was will be shattered.

 

 

_I know your name_

_I know your face_

_Your touch and grace_

_All of time can not erase_

_What our hearts remember stays_

_Forever on a song we play_


End file.
